The Legend of Spyro: New Dawn
by wolfartist117
Summary: Following up the events of when Spyro and Cynder defeated Malifor. Right before Spyro sealed up the planet he made a decision that puts him in critical condition. Heading back to warfang they find it not only difficult to admit their feelings but just being able to be together with all the dragonesses chasing Spyro. Rated M for adult themes (Nothing to detailed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story, with a new rating. Now with this one I might get some of the details wrong like details from the game wrong and if so, would really appreciate someone telling haha. Well guys hope you enjoy : )**

Malifor was angry "You cannot defeat me! I am enternal!" he stated as he fired his power of convexity. At that moment Spyro and Cynder also unleashed their power of convexity meeting up with Malifors beam. Even though it was still 2 against 1, Malifor slowly pushed his attacked forward.

"Just…Hang… On!" Spyro said to both Cynder and himself knowing that if they lost here than it was all over. They had both come so far not to fall now.

After a few more seconds of the beams meeting, ripples started coming from them, then Spyro and Cynder managed to overpower Malifor sending backwards and knocking him on the ground on his back. Malifor got back up and started to walk over to both dragons when suddenly purple spirit cloaked dragons appeared.

"What is this!" Malifor questioned as he saw he least 5 spirit purple dragons surround him. Getting no answer back the dragons that were surrounding Malifor flew down and swirled the ground the Malifor was standing on. As they were doing this Malifor slowly got sucked into the ground "Nooooo…" Malifor yelled before finally disappearing.

As Spyro and Cynder watched Malifor disappear their chains appeared than vanished indicating that Malifor was dead and with it the chains were now gone to. With Malifor now gone the crystal which was standing started to glow and from it came power that started separating the rock around it. Spyro and Cynder landed on the crystal.

Cynder walked over to Spyro "Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Cynder said in shame, feeling guilty dragging him into all of this. Spyro turned to face Cynder "Don't be. It's over now" Spyro replied to her.

"So this is it…" Cynder said with a bit of sadness in her voice knowing that they were going to die. Spyro closed his eyes.

"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world" said Ignitus as his spirit appeared behind Spyro also being visible to Cynder. "His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future…" finished Ignitus as his spirit disappeared. Spyro re- opened his eyes and turned towards Cynder "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder" he told her as he looked foward.

Cynder shook her head "Spyro, no… You don't have to do anything. Let's just go" Cynder said. Spyro turned back to Cynder "Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is break apart". Spyro took a slight pause "But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to" Spyro said turning his head towards Cynder while he looked down at the ground in sadness. "Then I'm with you…" Cynder said, Spyro looked at her for a brief second before looking forward and closing his eyes. He began to rise in the air slightly and his body began to glow he as he started to turn his life force into energy.

"I love you…" Cynder said as the energy started to expand bringing and rejoining the severed parts of the plane back together. Cynder closed her eyes bracing for the end and cause of the bright light, while she did this as he hovered in the air Spyro looked at her knowing that there was one more thing that he had to do before he went.

**Now I know this is just the ending from the game BUT I wanted to use it as the intro for the story. I will also be using part of the chapter in the next to help with the flow of the story. So until the next chapter I hope you guys are a bit hyped up to see what will happen : )**


	2. A hero falls

**Alright guys first chapter for this story, putting my all into it, wish me luck : )**

"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world" said Ignitus as his spirit appeared behind Spyro also being visible to Cynder. "His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future…" finished Ignitus as his spirit disappeared. Spyro re- opened his eyes and turned towards Cynder "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder" he told her as he looked foward.

Cynder shook her head "Spyro, no… You don't have to do anything. Let's just go" Cynder said. Spyro turned back to Cynder "Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is break apart". Spyro took a slight pause "But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to" Spyro said turning his head towards Cynder while he looked down at the ground in sadness. "Then I'm with you…" Cynder said, Spyro looked at her for a brief second before looking forward and closing his eyes. He began to rise in the air slightly and his body began to glow he as he started to turn his life force into energy.

"I love you…" Cynder said as the energy started to expand bringing and rejoining the severed parts of the plane back together. Cynder closed her eyes bracing for the end and cause of the bright light, while she did this as he hovered in the air Spyro looked at her knowing that there was one more thing that he had to do before he went.

Even though she couldn't see him, Spyro looked at Cynder with sorrow in his eyes _Even if there is a slim chance I need to get her out of here_ Spyro thought as he looked around seeing the Earth slowly start to close in on them. They had been through so much together he didn't want it to end, but he knew that out of them both it would have to be her that survived. Cynder had so much of her life taken away by Malefor, she deserved a real life.

With the rock walls now mere feet from where Spyro and Cynder were he knew that whatever he was going to do, it had to be done now. Spyro stopped releasing energy from his body and flew the few inches over to Cynder who still had her eyes shut waiting for the end. Using his earth element Spyro surrounded them both with a special rock type shield, picked up Cynder and flew upwards. When Spyro hit the ceiling of rock it practically melted against the shield which allowed for him to basically glide to the surface with his power. Not too much later though Spyro had a feeling and turned his head left and right seeing his earth shield start to weaken and knew it wasn't going to hold.

_This won't work, I don't have enough power to shield us both_ thought Spyro as he turned toward Cynder who he was carrying. Without anything hesitation Spyro removed his earth shield which was protecting him and watched it as it moved over to Cynder removing his view of her. The only part that remained with him was the part above his head so he could keep moving. Immediately after the shield went Spyro could feel the earth crushing his body. He could feel the rock piercing his skin and scales as he moved towards the surface. Spyro felt as if someone had been trying to crush his body by using millions of blades as they went by his body. _I have to endure this, if I don't Cynder will die, I won't let that happen!_ Spyro thought as he finally saw a light break into the shield above his head. They were at the surface.

Spyro flew straight up from the surface for a second before immediately landing, as he did this the shield around Cynder broke apart and fell to the earth. Spyro landed with himself on top of Cynder. "Cynder, Cynder wake up" Spyro said, her still having her closed.

Cynders POV

_That's Spyros voice…._ I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. At first my vision was hazy and blurry but after it went back to normal I realized that I was looking upwards and was basically right under Spyro my head looking up at his and his looking at mine. But what I saw left me speechless. _What happened?! _I thought as my jaw was open seeing how badly Spyro was wounded. Looking first at his golden under belly he had been scratched, bruised and cut everywhere with little amounts of blood just trickling down. I looked at his four legs and each one of them was the same, cut, bruised, everything. I looked upwards again "Spyro…. wh- what happened to you?" I asked. "Cynder.. are you alright?" he asked. I could see him struggling, I felt the shaking from his legs "I fine Spyro wha-" "Good" he said before closing his eyes and collapsing forward on top of me.  
**

General POV

Cynder couldn't believe what she just saw; she stared upwards for a second before finally looking towards her right seeing Spyro face, eyes closed. "Spyro!" she said as she quickly got out from under him rolling till she was on her belly and was able to get up. Getting up she walked the one step over to Spyro and saw that his back was the same, bruised, cut, everything, including his wings. Cynder looked around seeing if there was anyone in site but no luck "Perfect at a time like this honestly?" she said concerned looking back at Spyro. "I can't just leave him here, even if I can't do much I have to do something" Cynder said as she dug her way under his body with her head to try and pick him up. Once she was fully under his body she slowly got up using her paws to balance him and keep him from falling off "Please Spyro don't die" Cynder said as she slowly walked forward being careful not to drop him "We've been through so much… besides you can't not after I just told you how I feel" she finished as her eyes started to get red. As Cynders eyes began to tear she forced herself to stop knowing that it would only be worse if Spyro really were to die from the condition he was in right now.

As Cynder started to walk she looked forward to find a tree not to far away that produced a lot of shade, _I guess that will do, even though it's not much the shade should help Spyro keep cool at the least_ Cynder thought as she headed toward the tree. Walking over to it Cynder smiled, she didn't smile out of happiness but out of guilt. _You went through so much to save me Spyro…. The time you rescued me from Malefors control then on top of that saved me from falling into the dimension of convexity…._

Reaching the tree Cynder crouched down allowing Spyro to slowly slide off her back and onto the grass that was in the shade. _The time you froze us in crystal only because you came earlier to save me from the apes so I wouldn't have turned again….._

Cynder lay down next to Spyro now with no smile on her face; she now had a face of pain and guilt. _And now…. This….. saving me from fate that would have killed us both except you were willing to risk your own life just to save mine_ Cynder thought. Cynder looked up into the tree seeing cracks of sunlight come through the little hold as she moved her head a bit. She looked back at Spyro and sighed "I swear Spyro, I will make this up to you… for everything you've done for me, I owe you my life" she said looking out into the Valley of Avalar which was covered in lush green meadows and trees. As she said this she did not see Spyro's front leg start to move.

**Alright guys there is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed : ) **

**I'm sorry that it's not so long, maybe I had an editor it might be twice what it is now, who knows. Now I just want to state that next chapter I'm unsure of how good that's going to be since with a story I will sometimes be better at certain parts than others. Like I said before though I hope you guys enjoyed PLEASE review ; )**


	3. Visit from and old friend

**Hey guys up with the next chapter hope you enjoy : )**

Cynder lay down next to Spyro now with no smile on her face; she now had a face of pain and guilt. _And now…. This….. saving me from fate that would have killed us both except you were willing to risk your own life just to save mine_ Cynder thought. Cynder looked up into the tree seeing cracks of sunlight come through the little hold as she moved her head a bit. She looked back at Spyro and sighed "I swear Spyro, I will make this up to you… for everything you've done for me, I owe you my life" she said looking out into the Valley of Avalar which was covered in lush green meadows and trees. As she said this she did not see Spyro's front leg start to move.

Spyro was only able to move his front leg about an inch before he winced in pain "ah!" Spyro sounded softly, responding to the sharp pain the he was receiving from his injuries acquired from not too long ago. Even though Spyros cry was soft Cynder could still hear it, "Spyro!" Cynder cried "Are you alright?!" she said while looking at the mortally injured purple dragon. Eyes still closed Spyro didn't get a chance to reply, his body forcing him back into a slumber. Spyros body stopped moving, Cynder seeing this immediately reacted by standing up but quickly and slowly sat back down after seeing his chest rise and fall slowly indicating he was still alive, she sighed"Spyro you need rest" Cynder said as she put her head down to follow his lead.

As Cynder shut her eyes to rest it seemed as though all the sound in the universe disappeared. Asleep, Cynder was dreaming that she was in a building surrounded by many dragon statues, each one of the statues were blue which Cynder found to be interesting, "Ah Cynder! It's been a while young dragon" came a voice from in front of Cynder. Cynder looked forward and what she saw gave her joy "Ignitus! I'm glad to see your alive" said Cynder with a smile. Ignitus stepped forwards "Yes young dragon, I was never truly gone, I just left the physical world. After I died I had met with the previous chronicler who left his job of recording this era's events to me" he explained. Ignitus turned his head so that it was looking behind him and then started to walk in that direction "So how bad is Spyros condition would you say?" asked Ignitus as Cynder started to walk next to him. Cynder looked from Ignitus to the floor in sadness "To be honest…. I don't know… he used up so much energy to save the planet then me" said Cynder with tears in her eyes.

Ignitus saw the tears begin to form in her eyes and stopped walking "Cynder do not fret, Spyro is a very strong dragon, you should know he could not be defeated by this so easily" explained Ignitus to try and make Cynder feel better. Though he knew how much Spyro meant to her he also knew that Cynder shouldn't feel the need to worry when there was none. Cynder looked back at Ignitus "What do you mean? He's going to be alright?" asked Cynder. Ignitus lifted his head "Correct, I do not believe that Spyro will perish as a result of what just happened, though my only real concern is how long it will take him to get back to full strength" he stated. All of a sudden Cynder started to glow "What's going on?" Cynder asked"Ignitus?", "You are returning to the physical world, make sure to enjoy your time with the one you hold most dear young dragon" said Ignitus. Cynder smiled up at Ignitus "I will, farewell Ignitus" she said as she then opened her eyes. She turned and looked over towards Spyro and smiled "you're going to be alright" she said with joy.

Spyro continued to lie in the grass but his mind and spirit had traveled elsewhere. He opened his eyes; saw that he was lying on what could be considered a white floor. He lifted his head "Where am I?" he asked only to see that a whole bunch of statues and walls race toward him and surround him. He looked behind him and also beneath him to see nothing but a wall then saw that there was now a floor as well "what the?" Spyro said in confusion, "haha, no need to be afraid young dragon" came a voice from in front of Spyro. Spyro eyes wide open looked forward to see Ignitus standing before him and stood up"it's good to see you again Spyro" said the voice again being fatherly like. Spyro lowered his head a bit "Ignitus…" he said softly before tears started coming out of his eyes, head still facing down he ran toward Ignitus and leaned his head against his leg. "young dragon" Ignitus said with sorrow in his voice knowing how much pain Spyro must be in. "Ignitus, I'm so sorry" Spyro said tears rolling down his face "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be dead, if only I hadn't disappeared for 3 years, this wouldn't have happened" Spyro finished, eyes now shut. Ignitus slowly backed away then crouched getting as close to eye level as possible, Spyro responded to the by turning his head in shame.

"Spyro do you remember what I said to you back in Warfang?"Ignitus asked. Spyro looked up in confusion tears still coming down "I told you that you shouldn't blame yourself for anything that has happened, I've said it once and I'll say it again, you done remarkable work for a dragon of your age"Ignitus explained. As Spyro slowly regained himself he looked around "So what is this place?" he asked. Ignitus stood up "This is the hall of chroniclers, each statue represents one who has served during the ages" he replied answering Spyros question. "wow" Spyro said in wonder looked to his sides before returning his gaze towards Ignitus "So where to now? Whats to be done?" he asked. Ignitus chuckled "Nothing young dragon, your quest has been fulfilled, your only task is to now spend as much time as possible with the one who lays beside you in the physical realm" Ignitus replied. Spyros purple cheeks burned red "Cynder?" he asked, Ignitus answered with a simple nod. All of a sudden Spyro saw everything around him go white "Ignitus?" he asked loudly, "I will always be with you Spyro" Ignitus replied before Spyro opened his eyes seeing that he was once again back in the Physical realm.

"Thank you Ignitus" Spyro said softly but loud enough for Cynder to hear.

**Alright guys there is the 2****nd**** chapter, hope you enjoyed : ) **

**Also major thanks to Airchi for beta(ing) my chapter, means a lot to help make these chapters the best they could possibly be. As for next chapter, that will not be out for a decent amount of weeks since I have to update other stories and then start of a new Spyro story (right after I just started this one lol). If anyone is curious with the updating of this story just check out my profile and next to the story will be either a hiatus or a work in progress. Its updated every time I finish a chapter so hopefully that will make you guys even happier. And last PLEASE REVIEW : )**


End file.
